


Idenity Thief

by GothamRogue81



Series: Scenes from Gotham City [4]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: False Identity, Gotham City - Freeform, Gotham City Police Department, Wayne Enterprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-07 03:36:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5441954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothamRogue81/pseuds/GothamRogue81
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A case of fraud against Wayne Enterprises, leads Batman down a bloody trail.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Idenity Thief

“Mr. Wayne, your 3 o’clock is here,” Ms. Burton said through the intercom. She smiled up at the woman standing in front of her at the desk in Bruce Wayne’s office. A thin African American woman with short black hair stood before her. She wore a gray women’s business suit and wore matching, tight fitting gold bracelets on each wrist. She looked mildly uncomfortable as she waited.

She didn’t have to wait long however, before Bruce Wayne’s office door opened and he emerged from his office with a smile and an extended hand. “Ms. Westmore, it’s a pleasure to finally meet you,” he said, shaking her hand and motioning her towards the conference room on the right.

“The pleasure is mine, Mr. Wayne,” she said, following him into the room and taking a seat at the table. 

“Please, call me Bruce,” he said. “Did you have a nice flight?” he asked.

“Yes,” she replied. “A little bumpy on the landing, but I managed to get some work done.” She opened up her satchel. “And speaking of work, I trust this meeting will conclude our business?” 

Bruce nodded, taking out a pen from his breast pocket and flipping open the contract that she slid to him. “Yes it will,” he said. “You seem like you’re in a hurry to get this over with.”

She laughed. “I apologize,” she said. “I’m just looking forward to getting back to Star City. The least amount of time I have to spend in Gotham, the better. No offense, of course,” she said.

He laughed as well, hiding the fact that he resented that comment. “I understand completely,” he said as he signed the contract. “So there we have it,” he said. “You can take this downstairs   
to the accounting department, give them the routing number and they will transfer the funds,” he said, standing back up.

She took the contract and tucked it into her satchel. “Congratulations Bruce. Your company is now the proud owner of Rocket Recycling Solutions.” she said standing and shaking his hand again. 

“Thank you Ms. Westmore. Pleasure doing business with you,” he said, showing her out.

When he returned to his office, Bruce closed the door and walked to his desk. “Barbara?” he said, connecting to the Clocktower’s communication system. “Can you run me a check on Ms. Adeline Westmore of Star City,” he asked.

“Sure thing Bruce,” Barbara Gordon replied on the other end of the com-link. “What’s this all about?” she asked as she began the inquiry.

“Just checking on something,” he replied. “I just closed a deal with her employers on a buyout, and I something didn’t feel right.” He sat down at the desk and the door opened. He hit the intercom and called the secretary. “Michelle, can you send Lucious up here?” 

“Yes sir,” she replied. 

“She looks clean,” Barbara said over the com-link. “No record. She’s been with Rocket Technologies and Environmental for seven years. She graduated Magna Cumae Laude from Metropolis University with a degree in Business and Environmental Science.”

“Any recent account activity or phone calls?” he asked as Luscious stepped inside.  
He sat down as Barbara continued. “She had breakfast at Sandy’s Diner on West Elm this morning, no other charges. Last charge before that was gas back in Star City, and it looks like she made a purchase at the newsstand inside the terminal. There’s nothing suspicious in the phone records: Work, her husband, the Monarch hotel,”

“Lucious, there’s a transaction about to be made in Accounting. Could you trace the routing number she gives them to make the transfer?” he asked.

“Who exactly is asking Mr.Wayne? You? Or the other guy?” he asked. “Because for you to ask me to do something like that is extremely unethical and illegal.” He explained.

“And if it’s coming from the other guy?” he asked with a smirk.

“Then I may be able to look the other way if he deems it necessary,” Fox replied.

“Bruce, “ Barbara interjected. “She’s clean. She checks out. Why the suspicion?” she asked.

Bruce slid out of his chair and Fox logged into the computer. “Something just doesn’t sit right Barbara. I can’t explain it,” he said. “I’ve talked to this woman several times through conference calls and emails and she just seemed different.”

“Bruce, I’ve got the account,” Fox said interjecting.

“Barbara, routing number 740-1894-10,” Bruce said, leaning over the desk looking at the transfer behind Lucious. “Account number 784930311.”

“Gotham International Bank Trust, 23 West Elm Street branch. Account is registered to a Wanda Elfman. 311 Madison Ave in the Diamond District. I’m sending GCPD to check it out,” Barbara said.

“Send Tim and Stephanie to the Monarch to check her room,” he said. “Get me surveillance and track her as much as you can from Wayne Tower to the bank and keep me posted. I’ve got to change.”

He left Luscious at the desk and entered the elevator in the hallway. He pressed the basement and watched the numbers fall as he loosened his tie and began to unbutton his shirt. As the elevator neared the basement, he hit the stop button and opened the doors. He pressed his hand against the palm reader on the large steel door and the door opened. He stepped inside the hidden room beneath Wayne Tower where he kept his “To-Go” equipment. 

*********************************************************************************************************************

A few minutes later, the Batmobile burst through a tunnel and came out in the Lower Broadway, speeding between traffic. On the comm-link Barbara spoke. “Batman, I have cameras on North Concord St that spotted her ducking into a Big Belly Burger. I’ve got GCPD on their way there.”

“Oracle, start facial recognition scans on the exit to that restaurant,” he said.

“Already on it. I’ll know if she’s left,” she replied.

“Set it to recognize Wanda Elfman as well,” he said.

“Good call Batman!” she said. She paused. 

“Batman, we’ve got a serious situation,” Red Robin said over the channel.

“What is it Red?” Batman asked. 

“We’re at Ms. Westmore’s hotel room. Good thing we ignored the Do Not Disturb sign. There’s a body in the bath tub.” He said.

“The victim’s identity?” Batman asked. “What’s that sound?”

“Oh, that?” he asked. “Batgirl is throwing up in the toilet,” he replied. “The body can’t be identified just yet. I’m working on it.”

“Batman we’ve got Wanda Elfman leaving the Big Belly,” Oracle said. “GCPD have arrived at her apartment as well. She looks like she’s heading to the bank.”

“To make the withdrawal I’m sure,” Batman replied.

Batman arrived at the bank, behind the building in a side alley and entered through a vent in the roof. He found himself a good perch above the main lobby and waited for Wanda Elfman to arrive.

“We’ve got another body Batman. Wanda Elfman’s apartment. It sounds messy. Unidentifiable,” she said.

“I’m pretty sure it’s Wanda Elfman,” Red Hood said over the comm-link.

“Hood?” Tim asked over his.

“Where’d you come from?” Oracle asked. 

“I was grabbing a bite to eat when I saw the police barge into Big Belly Burgers. They were looking around the place and didn’t find who they were looking for. But they just ushered everyone out of the place, so I changed and went around back. They found a body in the bathroom…kinda,” he said.

“What do you mean kinda?” Oracle asked.

“You said your body’s unrecognizable, right Red?” he asked. “That because it doesn’t have any skin on it?”

Gasps echoed over the comm-links. “Yeah! “

“Yeah, they’ve got the rest of her here I think.” Red Hood said. 

“No record…no dna sample on file!” Red Robin said.

*********************************************************************************************************************

Wanda Elfman walked into the bank casually. She didn’t know that there were eyes on her. She waited in line, reaching into her wallet and pulling out her ID. She walked up to the counter with the satchel that Adeline Westmore had with her in their meeting earlier.

Batman watched as she handed her ID to the girl at the window and wait for the manager to come over to authorize the withdrawal. “She’s making the withdrawl,” he said into the comm-link. 

“Why don’t you take her now?” Batgirl asked, having wiped the vomit from her mouth and leaving the body behind for GCPD Forensics to come collect.

“Whoever this woman is, she’s about to be arrested. Why not add corporate fraud to the list of charges about to be brought on her?” Oracle answered.

The woman filled the satchel with the cash and thanked the teller and manager before turning. As she reached the door, she went to push it open, but it flung open and Red Hood walked in,   
pushing her backwards.

“What the fuck!?” she said. “Get out of my way!”

“Oh you’re not going anywhere Ms. Elfman…or is it Westmore…or something else entirely?” he asked. She stumbled backwards as Red Hood pointed a gun at her.

“Who are you?” Batman asked, scaring her from behind. “Wanda Elfman’s body was found in her apartment 15 minutes ago, and I’m guessing Red Hood here just watched them find what   
used to be Adeline Westmore,”

She scrambled to her face, but began to laugh. “You want to know who I am? None of your business that’s who!” 

Batman ripped the satchel from her and she teetered back. “You wanna know who I am?” she asked snidely. She laughed. “Ok.” She reached behind her and unfastned something. She   
reached up and pulled her hair and skin downward.

“Holy shit!” Red Hood said. “Come on! I just ate!”

She peeled the skin down and displayed her insides. The muscles were taut and tan, purple and red. She looked like something out of a biology textbook. “Ta-da!” she managed to say. An   
older woman fainted at the sight, collapsing in line, and a young mother shrieked and guarded her child from the site. Others looked on in horror.

“I gotta get some air,” Red Hood said as he stumbled backwards. As he left, he passed a few GCPD officers heading in. “Prepare yourselves boys…it ain’t pretty!” 

“Whoever you are, you’re done.” Batman said.

“Holy mother of god!” a cop exclaimed. They surrounded her, guns aimed. “Freeze!”

Red Robin, Red Hood and Batgirl met Batman on the roof. Below, Jane Doe was loaded, carefully, into a squad car. “So she killed Elfman, opened up an account in her name, killed Westmore, met with you, sold someone else’s company to you, and then went to collect the money? That’s messed up!” Batgirl.

“And I thought I was sadistic!” Red Hood said.

“She’s obviously a very sick woman,” Batman said. “Who knows how many other lives she’s inhabited?” he said.

“Oracle’s already scanning missing person’s cases and unsolved murders. Maybe we’ll find some more,” Red Robin said.

“Hey Bats, long time since we’ve seen something so dark in the daylight huh?” Red Hood asked, laughing. He looked around at the others all glaring at him. “Ok, I’ll shut up.”


End file.
